Acceptance
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Sometimes in this business, Tobi...the only thing you really want is to be accepted, un. DeiTobi AU


Acceptance

AngolMoaChan

**(takes deep breath) Alright, so I have decided there is a despairing lack of good chapter-fics for DeiTobi. I figured I could contribute…with this AU.**

**(dear god what have I done!)**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did there would be random musical numbers. XD**

**--**

**Chapter One: Criminal Minds**

**--**

Deidara Bakari, a young looking man with lemon blonde hair and thickly rimmed black eyes was sleeping quietly on a bench underneath a small tree, slumped over with his head resting in his hands. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise, awakening the blonde with a start. Sleepily, he groped around in his pockets until retrieving a thin silver cell phone. Deidara yawned and flicked it open with two fingers, then answered, "Agent Bakari, un…"

"Pein wishes to see you about a new case" a soft female voice replied.

Deidara's eyes snapped fully open. He gasped into the phone, gripping the little appliance tightly, "_Really_ Konan!"

"I would not be calling you otherwise, Deidara." Konan sighed. "Pein wants to see you quickly, so get to the office as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am!" Without even a goodbye, the blonde snapped the phone shut and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Deidara jumped to his feet and started running, making his way towards a large building in the distance._'Finally…' _he thought, grinning to himself as he rushed down the promenade, his bag flopping weakly against his back, '_My first mission since he left!'_

_--_

"Are you sure he will be alright, Pein? Deidara isn't exactly the most _model_agent…" Konan asked after hanging up the phone. Absentmindedly, she began to fold a piece of paper, her slender fingers making expert creases without thinking. She focused her blue-lidded eyes on a man sitting behind a large desk.

_Agent Pein Nagato_, his nameplate read, _Head of the BAU. _The man himself had bright orange hair and a row of piercings down his nose and ears. He opened his eyes, which almost looked red in the sunlight, and looked at Konan, letting out a sigh. "I am not exactly the most model FBI agent either, Konan…."

"True…" she replied without looking up, "I only hope your good judgement isn't a fluke, Pein."

"It isn't." Pein replied confidently, setting down the pen in his hand, "I have a good hunch about Bakari. He won't let us down."

"I hope you're right…"

Suddenly the office door banged open, revealing a panting Deidara, who leaned on the doorframe and said between breaths, "I'm…here for…my assignment…"

"Excellent." Pein touched a button on a speaker and said into it, "Kabuto, send the new recruit in."

"Yes sir" a male voice replied quickly.

Deidara blinked, a bit surprised. Having caught his breath, the blonde shut the door, then walked fully in the room and sat down in one of the chintz chairs in the office, "New recruit, un?"

"Yes. Part of your new mission will be to train—" the orange-haired man was cut off by a loud crash. The door banged open once more and revealed a man, one who had tripped and fallen flat on his face.

Pein, Konan, and Deidara all stared, dumbfounded.

The man lay there for a second and then sprang upwards to his feet, "Oops! I'm such a klutz!"

He smiled, giving Deidara a chance to appraise his looks. The new recruit had messy black hair that spiked up and random places; it fell thick over his left eye, which was brown and filmy. His other eye was pitch black, and warm with a bright smile. He had pale skin and a boyish face, with the faint outlines of sutures tracing from his left eye to his chin. "I'm Tobias Uchiha, and I'm the new recruit. Please, call me Tobi."

Deidara pointed at the brunet and turned to Pein, an incredulous look on his face. "You're…kidding, right?"

"Do I _ever?_" Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. The pierced man rifled through a stack of papers before coming across a thick manila folder. He leaned over and handed it to Tobi. "I'm sending you two to New Orleans. Pick up this case."

"New Orleans…" Deidara mumbled, his visible eye downcast. 

"Read that on the plane, understand?" Konan added, ruffling Tobi's scruffy hair as she placed an official FBI badge in his hands. 

"Y-y-yes si—I mean ma'am!" the brunet stammered, embarrassed.

"This mission starts now. Leave immediately" Pein pointed out of the doorway.

"Yes sir!" they both saluted and left the room.

--

"So…Deidara…sempai" Tobi fumbled for words before choosing an honorific. The two men were walking to the tarmac, heading towards the BAU's private jet. 

The wind whipped around them from propellers, sending Deidara's hair into a frenzy. Huffing, the blonde held his bangs out of his eyes with one hand and growled, _"What, _Tobi?"

He started to walk faster, and Tobi did the same, trying his hardest to keep up with the blonde. "You're a profiler, right?"

"Mmm" Deidara grunted in reply. 

Tobi took that as a yes. He smiled, "That's what I want to be too! In fact, my nephew was in the BAU a really long time ago, but then he quit. I'm not sure why but…"

The blonde started to tune Tobi out as he climbed up the staircase and into the jet. If the whole trip was going to be with this babbling…idiot, maybe he would just leave him somewhere in Alabama.

Yes, that would be nice. Let the deep southerners 'take care' of him. Deidara smirked to himself as he took a seat, then propped his legs up on the small table in front of him. Tobi came onto the plane moments later, dropping his bags in a rush, then sat down across from the blonde, folding his hands in his lap. Deidara sighed.

_This is gonna be a long plane ride._

-

Takeoff passed, and soon the jet reached a comfortable cruising altitude. "So, Sempai…" Tobi started, trying to make a conversation.

Deidara opened one eye to look at him. "Mm?"

"Should we maybe…look at the case?"

Deidara grunted something that sounded like a yes, so Tobi smiled and spread out a folder on the tabletop. Pulling a piece of paper from the thin folder, he scanned it over and said, "Let's see…two weeks ago, this man by the name of Kakuzu Suji was found dead just outside of the city."

The brunet leaned over and handed him a picture. Deidara examined it, not even flinching at the bloody scene. The man was lying face up, his hands clasped over his chest, and his lower abdomen looked like it had been torn to shreds. "Almost looks like an animal did it, un."

"That's what I thought too…" Tobi nodded, rifling through the other papers.

"But…" Deidara pointed to the man's hands, "You see that, un? That means our unsub showed remorse."

"U...unsub?"

One blonde eyebrow arched in the air. "You're telling me you want to be in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and you don't know what an unsub is?"

A nod was his only reply.

Deidara sighed. "Unknown subject, dumbass."

"Okay…" Tobi nodded, blushing a little. Deidara huffed, and the brunet asked, "So…remorse, you said?"

"Yeah, un" the blonde's finger trailed across the body, his eyebrows narrowed in deep concentration. "It almost seems like he completely lost it…went berserk, and then snapped out of it and did this, un"

"That makes sense…" Tobi pulled out another picture and handed it to Deidara, "But what about this one? Not much is known on the vic: he was a voodoo priest, but apparently all the villagers called him Hidan."

He took the picture from the brunet and began to examine it. In the photograph, a silver-haired man was lying face down, his head facing sideways. There was a stab wound in his back, but it was clean, unlike the one from before. Deidara's brow furrowed. "The hell…?"

"There was this symbol on trees near the crime scene, though, and that's why they think these are connected." Tobi held out another photograph. Sure enough, carved into the tree was a symbol shaped sort of like a leaf, with a point at the front and a spiral in the middle. "Is it a cult, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara frowned. "I've never seen anything like it…maybe it's local lore, un. We'll have to go get a look at the crime scene when we get there. For now though…"

He let out a catlike yawn and stretched out over the seats, folding his arms and resting his head on them, "I'm going to sleep, un. We still have two hours."

"Okay. Goodnight sempai"

"Mm" Deidara grunted, and within moments, was fast asleep. Tobi sighed and leaned back against his seat, watching the blonde sleep. He looked _peaceful,_actually, quiet, like he wouldn't wake up and blow the brunet's brains out.

He sighed again. This was going to be a really long case.

-- 

**Yay! Chapter one is finished:D I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
